


Smirks And Leers

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something, who knows what, put Peter in Chris' body and vice versa, and it brings up old memories and old feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirks And Leers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo prompt: Bodyswap. I've never written Peter/Chris before; this was fun. Goes off the fanon that the Argents were in Beacon Hills when Chris was in high school and that Peter is older than he looks.

"Your joints ache."

"I'm forty four."

"It's annoying."

"Then find the fucking spell to switch us back and, Jesus, what's with the lack of chest hair? You're also forty four."

"Waxing. It's a thing. You should try it." Pulling out the neckline of the t-shirt he's wearing, Peter makes a face. "Yeah, definitely should try it. Do you comb this stuff?"

"Focus, asshole," Chris retorts as he pulls a shirt on over his head to cover the hairless muscular chest of the body he's stuck in.

Smirking--and that looks so wrong on his face--Peter flops all loose-limbed onto the couch and picks up a book. Chris knows he never looks that relaxed around werewolves and he never sits like that, with his legs sprawled out and one hand on his lower stomach.

"Don't you dare," he growls and, actually, that's sort of cool.

Peter startles and follows Chris' eyes, then grins. "Oh, Christopher, if we're stuck like this longer than an hour or so, I so will."

"I have no problem breaking both my own wrists."

"Masochist," Peter chimes gleefully and rubs his stomach. "I must admit, despite the hairiness, you have a well-conditioned body. Weight training? Pilates? Or just hunting my kind through the forests?"

"All of the above." Chris grins and wonders if he's showing all teeth like werewolves tend to do. He remembers that Peter's teeth are very white and perfectly aligned. "Did you have braces as a kid?"

"What?"

Embarrassed, Chris mumbles, "Nothing," and sits to pick up another book. 

Before he can open it, Peter says, "No, and you know that I didn't by the time I was sixteen."

Chris doesn't like thinking about his junior year in high school and so he buries his face in the book, wrinkling his nose at the overwhelming smell of mold and paper dust. Finally, he sneezes.

"Try not to breathe through my nose."

"It's not like you can become allergic."

"No, but sneezing is annoying. I don't like my nose twitching."

"Your nose used to twitch all the time when you were hunting bunnies and squirrels."

"One time you caught me," Peter protests and Chris smirks at getting a rise at him. Smirking feels very natural on Peter's face. He should do it more often when he's back with is own.

"Wow, do I do that a lot? That look is very annoying. No wonder people are always glaring at me or smacking me into walls." He doesn't look at all concerned.

"You're the stereotype of an evil villain--smirk, goatee, tight shirts."

Grinning gleefully, Peter interrupts, "You like my tight shirts?"

"No, I just notice them." Okay, that's weak even to his own ears and Peter just keeps smirking. Chris notices that it's an annoying look on his own face, too. Thankfully, he doesn't use it often.

The smirk turns to an alarming leer as Peter snaps his book closed. "I doubt we'll find anything here. Something Nemeton related, I'm sure. Stiles will solve it. Why waste our time researching?"

"What do you think we should do instead?" Chris asks a bit warily.

Peter just leers some more and his hand--Chris's hand--slides down over his crotch.

The aroma of arousal floods his nose, but this time he doesn't sneeze, just sighs in annoyed resignation.

And a bit of arousal of his own. When they were teens, Peter could come twice and still stay hard. Chris wonders if he can still do that.

He hasn't come twice in one night in a decade.

A leer starts to form...

End


End file.
